Escaped
by Kokoro Rin
Summary: Two boys managed to flee from the orphanage. [COMPLETE]


Published: 13 May 2019

The Promised Neverland and Katekyo Hitman Reborn Crossover

~Escaped~

* * *

A blond and a red-haired boy ran into the forest at night, where they last saw the gigantic wall preventing them from seeing outside.

The blond paused, panting profusely from the strenuous running. He was used to running in the terrain, but not for so long. His companion pulled him up by his arm and began to drag him deeper into the forest.

"Come on Gio, just a bit more! That woman's gonna know about our escape very soon!" He hissed, knowing the urgency required for them to survive. The blond says nothing and resumed running though he lagged behind slightly, sensing the tension in the other's words. Soon, they reached their destination and quickly worked on their plan.

The redhead climbed up the trees and took the rope they made out of stolen bed sheets, tied it to a strong and secure branch and swung himself onto the ledge. He peered over and clicked his tongue at the sight. It was just as the other had feared.

"G! What's over there?" The blond asked, holding onto the rope. Something in his mind told him that over the wall was something dangerous, and would be a hitch in their plans, even though they can go around it.

"A cliff, Gio! And the space between is way too wide for us to jump across. How are we going to get across?"

Gio sunk into his thoughts, tapping on his chin thoughtfully until his mind reminded him to climb up the wall first and up the wall he climbed. He had been told by his siblings that he has an acute intuition, one that allows him to quickly understand situations and dodge foul actions against himself. It also extends to the rest if they ever needed help. One of the little ones even called him a hero.

His siblings... the people he needed to leave behind while he and G escaped if they want to escape alive. They were not capable of escaping with everyone –not yet. Maybe if they ever make it back alive, they can take everyone with them, with allies and all to save everyone. There were too many unknown factors to risk.

Mentally, he apologised to the little ones that he could not be a hero for them this time.

"Run along the walls! We have to find a way we can exit this place. There must be somewhere close enough for us to cross without harming ourselves!" Gio replied. He searched the ground, thinking of other possibilities. He needed a rock, one small enough to throw and heavy enough to tie their rope around and throw like a sling.

"Come on Giotto! We have to go!" G hastened.

"Give me ten seconds!" The blond shouted, his hand reaching for the perfect rock his mind directed him to. Quickly, he wrapped an end of the rope around the rock and threw it up to G. Without a word, the redhead grabbed it and assisted his sibling up the wall.

They began to run again, with G in the lead and Giotto telling him to keep running. The path was long and soon, other houses like theirs appeared but they kept running, however with more thoughts now weighing on their minds. As they took another step, they apologised to the rest for being unable to save them.

They will not be eaten like the boy they saw a while ago.

No, they will survive.

Their fate is not to die here, he can feel it.

They just have to reach the other side!

Those demons would not have their way with them.

The two boys kept running.

It has been an hour since they left their orphanage and honestly, it is a surprise that no alarm has sounded, nor has anyone seemed to notice two little children running on the top of the wall surrounding the place. The two now peered over the bridge that connected the whole place to the outside. There were more of those monsters they saw previously standing on each end of the bridge, essentially blocking one of their possible exits. They retreated slightly and crawled out of sight, now continuing to the other side to look for a more possible exit.

"So Gio, any ideas?"

"We look for somewhere that is close enough and somehow make it over. Then we get close to the road where the trucks and all enter from. We follow the path and then soon, we will be able to leave this confinement."

"I trust you know what you're suggesting."

"My intuition is telling me the road's up ahead."

G sighed and moved silently again. As soon as they were out of sight, they started to sprint, this time with Giotto in the lead so that things move faster. They found a place that was closer to them.

"Luckily I made rope. Gabriel, can you swing this to that tree branch? About... your 2355 angle."

"What are we going to do? Glide over?" The redhead questioned. The blond's reply was just as expected and he sighed, proceeding to tie the rope tightly around the tree's trunk then swinging the rock over to the tree closest to them. One good thing that Giotto appreciates now out of the many other good things that Gabriel, or G, possesses, is his uncanny accuracy. The rock sailed through the air and reached its target. With a pull, the rope wrapped itself around a branch.

G yanked the rope experimentally then readjust the rope's security around the trunk. Giotto touched the rope and smiled.

It's a ticket out. They can finally escape!

They then tore off a good portion of their shirts and used them to glide across to the other side.

By the time the alarms went off, they were far from the orphanage and already following the road paved for products.

Maybe their future is not so bleak after all!

* * *

A/N: Erm, Hi. This is a trial that I made after watching "The promised Neverland". What do you think? If it's good, I'll keep writing. I apologise if some things don't make sense, but I'm considering the time [Centuries before Emma and the rest escaped] when this happened and the possibilities of escape. I generally have an idea of how to weave the two worlds, KHR and TPN, together, but it will be a bit of challenge because TPN the manga isn't over yet. Thank you all for reading this one-shot!


End file.
